


直至诸海

by wugsssss



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wugsssss/pseuds/wugsssss





	直至诸海

　　1.  
　　万物是亘古孤独。  
　　2.  
　　他不该在那儿。  
　　至少对于红蜘蛛来说，他不该在那儿。  
　　塞伯坦新官上任的领导人在走廊与博派的前任小领袖狭路相逢。  
　　只要逻辑模块运转正常，按照推导，在场的每个人都应看到两人之间因为合情合理符合逻辑的摩擦而迸射的电弧，导线对金属，端点对截面，蓝色的弧光和金色的火花。  
　　但出乎意料的是，那辆破破烂烂的黄色小汽车——从各种意义上的——只是旁若无人地幽幽穿过新统领和兢兢业业的楼道清洁工形成的狭小区域，拄着那根久不离手的滑稽拐杖，表情轻松愉悦得像刚刚从一次兴味十足的徒步远足中云游归来。  
　　红蜘蛛一副活见了鬼似的表情：“大黄……”  
　　“嘘——”  
　　小汽车回头打断他，食指搭在嘴唇上，冲飞行单位调皮地一眨眼，示意他噤声。  
　　“你……”  
　　“什么？”清扫工人疑惑地抬头，“您说什么？”  
　　这个举着工具的大个子兴奋地睁圆了光镜：“您在叫我吗？我是……”  
　　天选之人径直越过对方，直奔小黄车一路丁零当啷掉了满地零件的身影而去。他三步并作两步，拐角处撞到一个同样急匆匆的莽撞家伙。  
　　“哎哟！”对方捂住撞疼的脑袋，从地上爬起来。  
　　是老鼠。  
　　这位油头滑脑的私人助理扶了扶怀中的数据板，假惺惺地关切道：“您没事吧，红蜘蛛大人？”  
　　“没事。”红蜘蛛淡淡答道，目光越过老鼠的头雕向走廊尽处张望。老鼠顺着他的视线看去，入目只有空荡荡的楼梯间和玻璃窗下的斜照阳光。无人清扫的金属尘在光里嚣张地撒欢打滚。  
　　你看到了吗？  
　　红蜘蛛突兀反问。  
　　“看到什么？”老鼠很奇怪，他转动着光学镜，细小精密的光学元件在红色的镜片下滴溜溜滚动。“您很奇怪，”他说，“我是说，您看起来有些心不在焉……”  
　　“大黄蜂。”  
　　“……什么？”  
　　“大黄蜂。”红蜘蛛耐着性子重复了一遍，“你刚才有没有看到大黄蜂？”  
　　老鼠的表情活像生吞了一只在油箱里翻腾大闹的电子老鼠。他露出一个难以置信的微妙表情：“您是说大黄蜂？”  
　　那个几兆周前就死在水晶城里的大黄蜂？  
　　他摇摇头，几乎不能相信自己的接收器：“除了您，我谁也没看见。”厚重的数据板在引力作用下逐渐滑脱他的双臂，老鼠使劲往上掂了掂，说：“这些都是需要您签署的文件，里面是关于铁堡区域性供电的意见和对能量配给不均的上诉，还有日前的……”  
　　嗯，嗯。  
　　红蜘蛛抱臂靠墙，光镜心不在焉地扫视楼道口。一个周期前，那个本应回归火种源，机体乖乖躺在水晶城废墟里的家伙凭空出现在基地里，而不过短短数个纳秒，他又如来时那样凭空消失了。  
　　那些掉了一地的破烂小零件也失踪了，就好像刚刚的一切不过是一个幻觉。一个因连他自己都不相信的神秘预言和一桩为达目的的谋杀而理所当然成为领导人，却为着民心向背和自我怀疑而惴惴不安的可怜家伙，因终日忧思焦虑而产生的幻觉。  
　　切。  
　　红蜘蛛扯扯嘴角，喷出一口置换气。  
　　“……过去的五个大周期里铁堡安全保卫处就接到了六通关于寻衅滋事和打架斗殴的求助电话，我认为您应该……红蜘蛛陛下？”老鼠中断了他的滔滔不绝，“红蜘蛛陛下？您在听吗？”  
　　“嗯？哦。当然。”  
　　红蜘蛛对私人助理的愤懑不满向来敷衍了事。他一副“我就是没听，你又能拿我怎样”的表情挥挥手，说：“都放到办公室里，晚些时候我再看。”  
　　“是。”  
　　老鼠撇撇嘴。  
　　他恭恭敬敬地一点头，神情态度过于恭顺，甚至显得卑躬屈膝。但红蜘蛛知道这个芯怀鬼胎的狡猾东西一定在芯里头冲自己翻白眼。  
　　“我这就把文件送去办公室。”老鼠说。告退前，故意提高了嗓门：“需要来杯高纯吗？”  
　　“当然，如果你下次用那双臭烘烘的小脏手碰我的杯子之前能先洗个澡的话。”  
　　红蜘蛛厌恶地往下属扁平乏味的后挡板上狠狠一踢。他确信，自己在老鼠有意为之的调侃中听到了一声幸灾乐祸的窃笑。  
　　3.  
　　再一次看到大黄蜂是在露台。  
　　红蜘蛛才刚目睹了又一个凝滞着未知与躁动的漫漫长夜在黎明中死去，主恒星睡意朦胧的光辉爬上铁堡远处刚硬起伏的矿物山脉，不容拒绝地给那些铁青色的滞涩轮廓碾上一层脆弱金箔。朝日的金光笼罩着汽车人光洁崭新的机体，使得那个逆光的矮小身影不合常理、又颇为和谐地带上了点毛茸茸的柔软质感。  
　　有那么一瞬间红蜘蛛误以为看到了黑暗狭窄的街区尽头一盏钨丝将断的灯，灯光昏黄暧昧，划分开生与死、真实与虚幻的交界线，而始作俑者正突兀又和谐地立于明暗之间。  
　　但这个念头下一纳秒就烟消云散。  
　　“喂。”  
　　飞行者很不客气地朝那个不知是鬼魂还是幻象的家伙“喂”了一声：“你到这来干嘛？”不等回答，快步走上前去，一把扳住对方的肩：“你是活的还是死——”  
　　随着右手毫无障碍地穿过铁堡清晨干燥凉爽的空气，他未尽的质问也就此终止了。  
　　“哦，好吧。”红蜘蛛讪讪地收回手去，干巴巴地说道，“你已经死了。”他的右手尴尬地垂在身侧，又背到身后，指缝张合间堪堪搅动空气里成千上万懒惰游移的电离子。  
　　而小汽车对他的无力举动并不在意。他半转过身，微微偏仰过头，对红蜘蛛露出一个熟知他的人早已烂熟于心的友善微笑：“早上好，红蜘蛛。”他回过头，目视远处挣脱山脊的明亮恒星。  
　　“塞伯坦的日出很美。”  
　　“是的，是的。”  
　　他跨了一步，走上露台，和这位不请自来的不速之客并肩站在一起——如果忽略两人之间可怜的身高差的话。“这儿现在是我的地盘。”红蜘蛛说，“在我的领导下，每个人都能在星球上公平公正地迎接新一天的到来。而你……”他瞥了小汽车一眼，“不过是个被人民放逐的失败者。”  
　　“嗯哼？”  
　　大黄蜂不置可否。  
　　红蜘蛛被这声轻笑噎了一下。　  
　　好吧，他说，少数人除外。  
　　他微微低下头，从这个角度，恰好能看到小汽车头雕上两只可笑的小角和一丁点儿高挺的鼻尖。他六边形的面甲圆滚滚的，就连光镜也是大而滚圆的。飞行者背在身后的手忍不住握了握拳，抓住一把不尽人意的空气。  
　　“话说回来，”红蜘蛛转了转光镜，“既然你已经死了，不是应该乖乖地呆在火种源吗？”他背转过身，手臂支在栏杆上，傲慢地冲对方扬扬下巴：“塞伯坦如今由我管理，作为被驱逐的的博派前任领袖，你已经可以真正意义上的引咎辞职，卸甲还乡了。”  
　　“我知道，我知道。”若是以前，大黄蜂这会儿铁定要跳起来，狠狠地挥动拳头或那根装饰性的小手杖，怒气冲冲地反驳。可如今他却像是没听懂红蜘蛛话里的讥讽似的，认真解释，“我就是来看看。”  
　　他说着，用小手杖隔空敲了敲红蜘蛛的腿：“你知道，鬼魂也是要‘回家’的。”  
　　4.  
　　鬼魂？  
　　回家？  
　　呵，还真是可笑。  
　　红蜘蛛双腿大咧咧懒洋洋地搭在桌面上，一手高纯，一手数据板，随性且无聊地浏览那些老鼠再三申明需要他“亲自确认并署名盖章”的文件。他不知道是应该先笑“鬼魂”好还是应该先笑“回家”，因为这两件事听上去的滑稽程度都不亚于某一天有人抚摸着胸口的标志说自己是“汽车人威震天”。  
　　毕竟红蜘蛛从来不信所谓的鬼神之说，也压根就没把铁堡当成自己的“家”。  
　　小汽车就坐在他对面。起初，他还很不满于红蜘蛛这么不负责任、毫无仪表的办公态度，再三勒令他把脚屈尊降贵从桌面上放下去，到后来，他干脆无视了飞行者的挑衅与对自身权力的昭彰，任由对方继续这么大大方方地冲他亮出自己还沾了点隔夜威士柯的足部推进器。  
　　小汽车百无聊赖地在办公室里飘来荡去，像个真正的鬼魂。  
　　一个不明目的，不明来由的鬼魂。  
　　存在即是存在本身。既然大黄蜂不能解释他为何出现，因何而来，红蜘蛛也不介意给他赋予一个新的意义：  
　　幻象。  
　　它是虚幻，是警醒，是行走身侧的覆车之辙。  
　　鬼魂与幻象二者到底还是同一种东西，而死去之人早已在过去的某个时间节点当中死去。如果说硬要来上点什么吓唬淘气幼生体的睡前故事，那只能给这个外表看上去人畜无害的小机子冠以一个“复仇者”的头衔。可即便大黄蜂要找某人复仇，那个人也绝对不是自己。  
　　毕竟把小黄人的火种一炮轰成碎渣的家伙叫震荡波而非红蜘蛛不是吗？  
　　哦。红蜘蛛这才后知后觉地想起，震荡波也死了。那个可怜的前议员，疯狂的科学家，死在了曾经旧友和昔日上司的手下，坍缩成一个幽微而深重的奇点，贪得无厌地——哦，不对，宇宙间欲望本就无穷无尽——吞没了整个水晶城。  
　　连带着大黄蜂那具烂得可怜的破碎机体。  
　　道渴而死确乎是一件愚蠢又可怜的事情，然而换个方面想，“死去”也未免不是一件好事。至少不必再为无关政务的鸡零狗碎所苦恼：中立方与霸天虎因口角产生的小规模非恶性流液事件，九号区间歇性供能不足引发的断电，居民要求增加百分之六的能量配给……案牍前垒堆的数据板像老鼠芯怀不轨呈上的小小锉刀，每时每刻都在磋磨他的神经管线。  
　　天知道这些动动手指就能解决的事为什么非要他亲自审批？  
　　文件上的凌乱琐碎令人不耐，日渐增多的不满之声又惹得他头昏脑涨，红蜘蛛对拥有扎眼涂装而不自知的大黄蜂一忍再忍，狂躁得直想摔数据板。  
　　“你能不能不要老是在我眼前晃？”  
　　“啊，抱歉。”  
　　小黄人有些不好意思：“这种感觉有些奇怪，我还在适应。”他用一种介于“漂”和“走”之间的动作移到红蜘蛛身后，踮着脚去看对方手上的数据板。“‘关于顶光区域爆炸事件调查结果以及后续安抚工作的意见’……”他顿了一下，重复：“‘爆炸事件’？”  
　　“是那两个外来户搞的鬼。”  
　　红蜘蛛有一瞬间的咬牙，恶狠狠地：“我早知道她们没安好芯，那些多管闲事，那些所作所为，不过是想要在扳倒我和统治塞伯坦这两件事上多占几分筹码。哈，真当我看不出来吗？”  
　　他右手愤怒地一锤桌面：“她休想取代我的位置。”  
　　“没人想取代你的位置。”  
　　大黄蜂反驳。  
　　他加重了语气，重复道：“没人想取代你的位置，红蜘蛛。”  
　　小汽车踱着步子，大费周章地从现任领导人的身后兜了个圈，绕到办公台对面。  
　　身为鬼魂，他本可以轻易从中穿过，但大黄蜂显然没有自己已经被轰得连火种渣都不剩的意识。小黄人站在红蜘蛛对面，直视他的光镜，用一种教训般的严肃口吻再次重复：“人民选择了你，红蜘蛛，他们选择由你来带领塞伯坦走上一条全新的路，他们信任你。”  
　　钛钢手杖点了点地面，大黄蜂语气疑惑又不满：“为什么你就不能尝试信任自己的人民呢？”  
　　“信任？”红蜘蛛几乎被他逗笑了，“博派的小崽子，你以为我这些年是靠什么才能活到现在？疑芯病？”他交叠在桌上的腿换了一个姿势，机翼下垂，靠上椅背，面甲上挂着好整以暇的讽刺，而小汽车接下来的话更是让他内芯好笑不已。  
　　大黄蜂说：“我认为你需要朋友。”  
　　朋友？  
　　中央处理器发出一声冷笑，红蜘蛛挑了挑眉，看向圆滚滚的小汽车：“你又凭什么认为我需要朋友？”  
　　他自被铸造、被诞生的那一刻起就从未有过什么真正的朋友，外人于他不过是工具，红蜘蛛相信他们也是这样看自己的。他阴险，狡诈，冷漠且自私。上一个将他当做朋友的人被他轰碎火种舱，成了一幕虚情假意的英雄悲剧的舞台道具，戏剧性地复活，叫嚣着要报仇，最后又愚蠢地死去，仿佛荒诞剧本中荒诞的配角。  
　　大黄蜂噎住了。他停了好一会儿，直到飞行单位已经不再理他，才盯着杯底最后一点夹着碎冰的高纯，说：“因为你总是孤身一人。”  
　　“我以为，你总该找个人陪你说说话吧？”  
　　他声音茫然，又轻又软。  
　　红蜘蛛索性没有回答，一副确确实实在认真审批文件的模样。几塞分后，四周安静下来，他抬起光镜，小汽车人已经不见了。  
　　天选之人发出一声似嘲似叹的冷笑。  
　　5.  
　　天选之人总是忙碌的。  
　　顶戴王冠的沉重唯有亲着之人方能切身体会，领导模块重启了整个星球，但“整个”里头却不包含“过去”和“人芯”。飞行者一掌托腮光镜昏沉，回放不久前六号街区的一次恶性流液事件监控，只觉得自己不过是演练场中一个目标鲜明的靶子。  
　　靶子只要好用，它可以是任何人。曾经它是擎天柱，后来变成大黄蜂，现在轮到他自己。  
　　红蜘蛛对所谓的中立派成员向来不抱好感：“你要明白，你在这些家伙眼中从来就不是个合格的‘领袖’，他们才不在乎到底是谁领导这个星球，他们需要的不过是一个可以指责的对象，一个无能愤怒的宣泄口，好像他们自己就完全无辜似的。”  
　　牙尖嘴利的天选之人每句话里都夹枪带棒含沙射影，有时大黄蜂会忍不住怀疑他是不是黑山铁树丛里常见的合金刺猬，来势汹汹，誓要扎穿周边所有人的装甲。也许老鼠下次抱怨时该叫他“合金刺猬红蜘蛛”，而非“天选之人红蜘蛛”。小黄人在芯里说。  
　　“但他们的确是无辜的。”  
　　鬼魂（或者说幻象）当着红蜘蛛的面坦然穿过玻璃门，他已经能够自如运作这副不具实质的躯体。他注视着飞行者并不赞同的红光镜：“毕竟带来战争的是我们不是吗？他们不过是无辜的受害者。”  
　　“是啊，是啊，受害者。”红蜘蛛调整坐姿，“听上去好像你认为如今这个局面与他们当初的事不关己毫无瓜葛。那这一切都是谁造成的呢？”  
　　“有些人选择改革，有些人选择对抗，而有些人只想保持原样过无争无斗的平静生活，多数人通常都会选择第三种。”大黄蜂微笑，左手虚按在他肩膀上，“你要理解他们。”  
　　“看来火种源让你‘大方’了不少。”红蜘蛛偏过身子，于是小汽车的手就从他身体里穿过了。  
　　他露出一个幸灾乐祸的惋惜微笑：“但很可惜，你已经死了，而我不是你。”  
　　6.  
　　尽管老鼠三天两头就要往现任领导的办公室跑，通报“一位理事会成员想见您”、“十个平民在门口排队想骂您”，但更多时候，红蜘蛛还是挺乐得清闲。  
　　他坐在办公室里听着今日新闻对“红蜘蛛统领重建塞伯坦”光辉事迹的宣传播报，还能有闲心抿一口加了冰球的起泡威士柯。  
　　大黄蜂出神地望着投影上的三维机体设计图，忍不住低声叹气。  
　　“怎么了，小蜜蜂？”红蜘蛛心情极佳，就连语气中也是调侃多于讽刺，“你也想换一个能飞的机体吗？”他饮尽杯中的液体，双手搭在腹间，机翼在背后舒张成一个优雅的弧度。“我觉得还是节能车更适合你，毕竟我从没见过任何一个……像你这么手脚迟钝，体型笨重的小飞机。”他继续说。  
　　小汽车早已习惯这种无端而来不痛不痒的尖刺，他谢过红蜘蛛的“好意”，面不改色。“多谢你的好意，”他说，“但比起悬停高空，我更喜欢脚踏实地。”鬼魂说着，吱吱嘎嘎地扭动了一下他的小轮子，好像下一秒就要变成对方所熟知的那辆小小的塞伯坦通用节能车。但小汽车最终也只是转动了一下他的小轮子而已，红蜘蛛听见虚无机械齿轮的细小咬合声，微妙地涌起一阵无名失落。  
　　“频繁更换机体不是一件好事。”  
　　他转向红蜘蛛：“你为什么总是对它不满意呢？”  
　　“我的事情不用你管，节能车。至少我还‘有’机体可换，而你却连摸到它的机会也没了。”  
　　“别总是拿这事激怒我，红蜘蛛，你知道那没用。”  
　　小汽车面色不虞，抿了抿发白的嘴唇：“太过‘悠闲’总会让人忘记自己身居其位的意义，红蜘蛛，我从没见过哪个星球领导人会闲的发慌往玻璃窗上画自己的变形载具……至少擎天柱不会。”  
　　他顿了顿：“所以我说，你需要朋友。”  
　　得了，行吧，又来了。红蜘蛛撇撇嘴，在芯里咕哝。乐为人师的大黄蜂，善结良友的大黄蜂，希望天底下每个人都像他那样愚蠢地把所有人都当成朋友的大黄蜂。飞行单位不屑：究竟是谁更需要朋友这种东西？  
　　“比如？”  
　　他懒懒地问。  
　　“风刃。”  
　　小黄人说。  
　　“她想帮你，真芯实意的。”他向红蜘蛛竭力解释，“她确实来自我们的殖民星系没错，但她也真芯实意地想把塞伯坦变好，她把这里当做家；而她的努力……你也亲眼所见，不是吗？”  
　　“她的努力便是纠集了一群乌合之众，企图向全塞伯坦诬陷我是顶光区域爆炸事件的背后主使人。结果呢？”  
　　“因为她不知道……”  
　　“世间不知道的事情多了去了，小蜜蜂。你躲在博派的蜂巢里，嗡嗡叫几声，跳一圈舞，自然会有工蜂把你围起来，赐你蜜糖与花粉。你见过死亡，见过战争，可是你见过未知和潜在的威胁吗？”他自问自答式地：“我猜‘光明正大的博派’里没有明争暗斗？”  
　　红蜘蛛把目光放在光线照不到的角落。今夜铁堡上空无星无月，混着铁屑的云汽沉沉地压下来，使得整个塞伯坦都染上了那种凝重的颜色。他紧盯着那里，好像阴影中蛰伏着什么看不见的巨兽，黑暗不过是它的伪装，背后是裂隙般的深渊巨口。  
　　“震荡波那一炮还没给你好好上一课吗？‘砰——’”他冲着鬼魂火种舱做出一个开枪的手势，“一声巨响，一阵不那么疼痛的疼痛，然后，你就死了。死得其所，而且毫无意义。”  
　　然后他满意地看到小黄人一瞬间刷白了面甲，抿着嘴唇，倔强地偏过头去。噢，他都快哭了。红蜘蛛好笑地看着他，单手托腮。看啊，他想，连他那根愚蠢滑稽的手杖都气到发抖了，还想再揍我一次么？可惜死人是不能揍人的。  
　　“……也并非毫无意义，不是吗？”  
　　过了一会儿，大黄蜂说。他嗓音滞涩，但很快又归于红蜘蛛所熟悉的青涩柔软。他把手搭在胸前鲜红的博派标志上：“不论如何，我的朋友——威震天，获得了新的生活。”小汽车笑容欣慰：“他可以坐上飞船，去寻找曾经失落的光。”　　  
　　哦，好吧。红蜘蛛尽力忽视那种难以言明的奇异感觉，将目光从小汽车胸口剥离。真是无私的、伟大的博派美德，他想，恶心得让我想吐。  
　　“说真的，你确实应该试着交交朋友。”  
　　“不可能。”这次天选之人果断拒绝了。他伸指隔空点点大黄蜂的脑袋，“别天真了大黄蜂，你以为人人都像你、像铁鹰那么傻吗？就是因为塞伯坦上有你和铁鹰那样的傻瓜，我才得以坐收渔翁……”  
　　“那千斤顶呢？”  
　　小汽车眨眨光镜，幼生体捉住了充电床头摇晃的明亮结晶花似的：“在你芯里，千斤顶确实可以归入‘朋友’的行列吧？”他一副“看吧，被我说中了”的模样，乘胜追击：“你不该总是怀疑风刃，还有老鼠，他们……”  
　　红蜘蛛粗暴地打断他：“风刃姑且可以利用，但要我相信那个芯怀鬼胎臭烘烘的阴沟老鼠，三个字，‘不可能’。”  
　　“红蜘蛛大人，您叫我？”  
　　一阵恭敬短促的敲门声，老鼠推门而入。  
　　私人助理抱着数据板，环顾空荡荡的办公室：“您又在跟谁说话？”  
　　“把文件放下，你可以走了。”  
　　红蜘蛛冷漠地打发了他。  
　　7.  
　　红蜘蛛换上了新机体。  
　　装甲强度较原先高上一倍，推进器和武器系统也进行了改良，飞行者还特意请人校准了自己的导航系统。  
　　但这仍然不够。  
　　他注视着镜中的机体：专人设计，崭新，强大，陌生，可感觉上与他前度使用过的其他身体并无分别。或者，回溯得更远一点，从他第一次被人铸造，灌注火种，电路传感器把五官四肢乃至神经束细枝末节的细微感应传输到量产机型的处理器开始，自那时起，红蜘蛛使用过的每一具机体都与使用他人遗弃的报废躯壳无异。  
　　陌生。未知。虚幻。游离。  
　　红蜘蛛不知道与他同属冷铸的其他塞伯坦人是否会有这样无着落的感觉，但他对自己这副机体确乎没有更多除却“能用”、“好用”之外的感情。  
　　“你要去哪儿？”  
　　大黄蜂站在他身侧，看着红蜘蛛变形重组为塞伯坦式的飞行载具。观看一架飞机变形是一件很奇妙的事情，座舱居高临下，翼板翻折向前，每一个收纳、变形与折叠的角度都经过最严密的计算，精细到了极致。战斗机的机翼以一种优雅的姿势在风中舒展开来，小汽车凑过去，又问了一遍：“你要去哪儿？”  
　　“与你无关。”  
　　红蜘蛛淡淡扫了他一眼，启动推进器，径直遁入电离子活跃跳动的夜风当中。  
　　塞伯坦的风总是干燥清爽，夜里很凉，气流途经扰流板就如同利刃分水。红蜘蛛喜欢这种感觉，上升，滑翔，大气托着他一路向上，一路向前，星球广大但终有尽头，而头顶天穹浩渺无垠，穷尽毕生亦无法归港，只有这时他才感到自己是真实存在的。  
　　他在旷野停驻，像广袤大地的一道伤口。  
　　不久前这里尚还经历一场恶战，城市金刚引发的爆炸几乎夷平了整个铁堡，此时的荒野唯余未尽的硝烟与断壁残垣。红蜘蛛在一块凸起的巨型岩石上坐下，地表仿佛仍是滚烫的。四周一片死寂，甚至连裸露的矿物盐在风里哔剥开裂的声音也没有。除了红蜘蛛，没有哪个疯子会选择夜晚到这里来。  
　　他收拢翼板，阖上光镜。  
　　一个适合独处，适合在沉重的铁王冠下苟且喘息的夜晚。他想。除了某些不合时宜的——  
　　“你来这里做什么？”  
　　小汽车的声音在他身后响起。  
　　该死的。  
　　红蜘蛛低骂一句：“炉渣的，你到这里来干什么？”  
　　大黄蜂挨着他坐下，很是理所当然地：“不是我要到这来，而是我只能到这来。”他故作惊奇，模仿着老鼠的语气：“伟大的红蜘蛛大人，您该不会忘了我只能跟在您身边吧？”  
　　一声“红蜘蛛大人”被他叫得无比亲昵。小汽车光镜明亮，表情鲜活，一瞬间红蜘蛛几乎要以为他还是那个活生生的大黄蜂而非阴魂不散的汽车人幽灵。  
　　“你在迷惑，红蜘蛛。”  
　　盔明甲亮的小汽车晃了晃他短短的腿，很确信无疑地说，你在迟疑，你犹豫了。  
　　“我知道那种感觉，”他以一种过来人的姿态安慰这个默不作声的身边人，“你想过自己会成为领袖，期待过，渴望过，你想被认可，想得到证明，可是当你真的坐上那个位置时，你迷茫了。”  
　　他看向夜空静谧的星野，红蜘蛛也是。  
　　“你看到生命，看到人民，看到黑暗里无数双发亮的光镜。欣喜的，愤怒的；轻蔑的，恐惧的；坚定的，茫然的……他们期待，他们怀疑，每个人都伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，他们活着，却像已经死了。你在认同和抗议中登台，你听到呼唤，听到群众无言的芯声，你迈出第一步，结果踏入了痛苦的铁蒺藜。你的选择让他们失望了，你说，‘不，我是领导人，我要带领大家坚定地走下去’，但另一部分的你却迟疑了，说自己应该在择路时多加考虑，可是不论走哪一条路都会让更多人对你失望透顶。  
　　“你身居高处，不胜严寒，疑惑便就此生发。最初是怀疑自己下过的每一个决定，然后怀疑大家选错了人，最终怀疑自己。你不确定自己是不是真的能带领星球走入一个新的时代，还是说仅仅将它推向更水深火热的绝境。你想，如果是别人，别的领袖，他们会怎么做？他们能做到的，你也能做到吗？你会做得比他们更好吗？或是更糟？  
　　“你顶戴王冠，站在原地回头望，听到有人问，数百万年路途漫长，你还是不是原来的自己……”  
　　“……听上去更像‘领袖大黄蜂之烦恼’而非‘红蜘蛛一世’的故事。”  
　　飞行者收回目光。  
　　“是命运选择了我，而非人民选择了我……好吧，我敢说，如果不是那个城市金刚和他的预言，没人会认可我有统治一个星球的能为。”他单膝曲起，换了个随性慵懒的姿势，“所以有时候，我没必要在乎他们的想法，因为也没人在乎我是怎样想的。”  
　　小黄车注视着他，突然笑了起来。  
　　“你笑什么？”红蜘蛛有些恼怒。  
　　“你知道吗？曾经塞伯坦上也有河流，”大黄蜂止住了笑，“那是夹着许多杂质、纯度很低的原油，有铁屑，有铜渣，有晶体，有锈尘，有镍铬合金的碎片。大大小小的河道遍布星球，塞伯坦人最初的先民便诞生在河边。他们苏醒，迈开脚步，沿着河流的方向一直走。  
　　“他们在第一个河道交汇处相遇，然后是第二个，第三个……越来越多的塞伯坦人聚集在一起，他们是最早的十三天元。十三天元在河脉尽头相遇，最后的两条河流汇聚在一起；此时它已不能叫做‘河’了，因为它无限深广，有浪潮，有暗涌，有浅水，有深渊，有无数生于此、聚于此的生命……他们称之为‘锈海’。  
　　“他们结束旅程，在锈海开辟了新的道路，于是有了部落，于是有了城邦，有了团结一致的塞伯坦。”  
　　红蜘蛛闭上光镜，复又睁开。  
　　“我并不觉得这个故事有什么意义，我和那些脑模块进油，笃信十三天元的愚蠢宗教徒不一样。”  
　　“不。”  
　　大黄蜂摇摇头：“我只是想和你说，人民就像河流，总有一天，他们终将汇聚到一起，每个人的声音都会被倾听，每个人也都会听见别人的声音，即便你也一样。”  
　　“哈？那真是太可惜了。”红蜘蛛一声干笑，当中并没有一丝“可惜”的意味，“毕竟现在愿意听我说话的只有你，能忍受你又臭又长絮絮叨叨的长篇大论的也只有我。你是想说，你和我，两个人——哦，不对，是一人一鬼，‘万众一心’？”  
　　“人民对你抱有期待，红蜘蛛。”小黄人说着，再度微笑起来。  
　　“风刃对你抱有期待，我……”他迟疑了一下，“我对你抱有期待。”  
　　你？对我？  
　　红蜘蛛仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话。“省省吧，大黄蜂，你知道我不是那样的人，我也从没想过要变成一个不是我的人。”他飞快地转化为载具模式，启动推进器，“如果数百万年来的争斗仍不能让你对我有一个清醒的认识的话，那你败给我也不冤。”  
　　他冲向天空，头顶星河浩瀚。  
　　不要抹杀这种期待。  
　　他听见身后大黄蜂的声音。  
　　别辜负你自己的期待。  
　　8.  
　　红蜘蛛从不相信别人会对他自己抱有什么期待，事实上，除去那些虚情假意的逢迎吹捧，他还是头一次听见有人这样说。  
　　也就只有大黄蜂——那个死掉的博派小傻子——会这样说。  
　　小黄车不论看谁都总是过于乐观，处理器里总有千万种理由供他为一个人开脱，哪怕对方罪行累累，他也硬是能从那团石油般乌漆抹黑的破铜烂铁当中揪出点尚未腐蚀的黄金来，高高举起，说，看，他有机会走上更好的路，成为更好的人。  
　　这样的人即便是死亡也不能让他闭上絮絮叨叨的发声器。红蜘蛛在芯里翻了无数个白眼，不耐烦地哼哼冷笑，听对方为擎天柱开脱。  
　　“……他不是那种人。”小汽车急匆匆跟上红蜘蛛的脚步，“擎天柱从没想过要去‘占领’某个国家，或是某个星球。”  
　　“哦？”  
　　红蜘蛛反问：“那你把现在这种行为叫什么呢？‘和平共处’还是‘友好建交’？”他回过身，直视对方的蓝光镜。“你们所谓的‘领袖’，几个塞分前单方面宣布将一个有机星球纳入自己的‘保护’之下，试问这真的是保护而非掩饰他强权控制的一派虚词吗？‘成为你们的引路人’？呵，这样道貌岸然的话也就只有你们虚伪至极的领袖方能说得出口。”  
　　“擎天柱有着高尚的火种，他不是你说的那种人。”  
　　小汽车耷下嘴角，委屈地争辩：“他只是想给他们带来自由。”  
　　“自由？你管那叫‘自由’？”天选之人嘲弄地笑了，“如果你认为擎天柱这回做得确实没错，如果你确实对他那一套老掉牙的官方宣言并无不满，为什么不理直气壮地挺起胸膛，大声反驳我呢？你不是最喜欢那样了吗？谁折了你嗡嗡聒噪的发声器呢？擎天柱吗？”  
　　大黄蜂垂下他黯然的光学镜。  
　　“小蜜蜂，‘汽车人的良芯’，现在为何不摸摸你自己的良芯，问问它，你们领袖真的没做错什么吗？他的行为与当初威震天企图占领地球时所作的又有什么差别呢？”  
　　“那不一样。”  
　　小汽车大声说道。  
　　“我们是为了带去和平。”  
　　“但你们的领袖刚刚引发了另一场战争。他欺骗了你们，利用他虔诚的信徒，把他们带到那个肮脏的泥巴星上，然后让他们白白送死。自由？和平？”红蜘蛛嗤笑一声，“四百万年前，你们就叫嚷着‘平等’‘自由’，可是时至今日，除了那些死掉的人——死在狂博两派战争当中的人——谁又得到了真正的自由呢？”  
　　“革命的独裁者之所以可怕，并非因为他们本是炉渣，小蜜蜂，而是因为他们固执己见，一心认为自己走在绝对正确的道路上，殊不知机器早就失控，列车已然脱轨。”*他冷眼盯住大黄蜂混合着愤怒和沮丧的面甲，“你们所谓的‘博派理念’，不过是在用镀金的铜芯欺骗大众，空口打造一个与所要建立的世界完全相悖的乌托邦，而它实际上不过是阶级社会的延续，顶多只比过去要好上那么一点罢了。”  
　　“并不是那样。”大黄蜂正色：“我们为自由平等，为塞伯坦的光明未来而战，包括擎天柱，包括每一个汽车人。我们毕生都在为之奋斗，为建立一个没有压迫、没有斗争的世界而奋斗。”  
　　“‘建立一个新世界’，然后呢？保留领袖，保留议会，保留那些压迫人们的阶级？啊，如果你真的能活到那一天，恐怕还会成为当中的一员吧，坐在议会大厅里，假模假样地奉劝生产工专职生产，矿工全心挖矿。你们就是那样，因为你们从头儿开始就……”  
　　“闭嘴红蜘蛛！”  
　　大黄蜂愤怒地打断他。  
　　这个听惯了红蜘蛛含沙射影无差别攻击的小汽车第一次被彻底地激怒了。四百万年的漫长苦旅，中途有人退出，有人加入，也许走过弯路，也许有过迷茫，被误解，被伤害，但从来没有人后悔从一开始就踏上这道望不到头的旅程。红蜘蛛的话让他感到羞辱。  
　　他握紧手杖，强迫自己镇静下来：“我们都曾试图改变这个社会，博派也是，狂派也是，现在你有机会做到了，却不应该因个人偏见而羞辱这些曾在无尽黑暗中浴血奋战的人。红蜘蛛，我们，塞伯坦的人们，现在往前所踏的每一步，都建立在众多为此而舍弃一切的战士的牺牲之上。”  
　　“我们的确是内战的始作俑者之一，但扪芯自问，你们又何尝不是加害者呢？或者说，如果当初，你们霸天虎能用更温和一点的手段进行改革，而非以暴力摧毁不公的社会，也许这场战争就不会发生，也就不会有那么多人为此死去！”  
　　“不流血，不牺牲，又怎能让那些焊死感官装聋作哑的人听到我们的诉求？哦，我的小蜜蜂，你未免也太过天真，难道你真的以为，有人会听你们伟大领袖擎天柱——或者说无名警员奥利安的话吗？”红蜘蛛几乎为这个天真得像赤裸裸的幼生体一样的小汽车感到悲哀。飞行者话语残酷又温柔：“告诉我，小蜜蜂，当你还是那个临时领袖的时候，擎天柱出面的场合，有谁认真听过你说的话吗？有谁考虑过你的意见吗？有谁在意过——你的感受吗？没有。”　  
　　他大步向前，跨上露台，张开双手面对铁堡的天光和其上翻滚奔腾的密云诡谲：“黑暗腐朽的议会制度已经存在了太久，功能主义的黑铁几乎把所有人都压成了一块统一的数据板。霸天虎同这个社会结怨已久，想要点燃新的火苗，必然只能摧毁，只能大破大立！碾碎腐朽沉重的功能主义社会，在它的尸体上建立一个新的国度，一个真正自由，人人生而平等，而非由形态和功用被划分、被创造的国度！”  
　　“好，是的，即便目的如此，但你们的手段呢？！”  
　　大黄蜂怒气冲冲：“谋杀、暴乱、病毒、锈气，血洗议会，屠杀帕省，把水晶城轰成废墟，数百万年文明倒退摧毁，无数平民被俘虏，被虐杀……这就是你们‘可以接受的损失’吗？这就是所谓的‘大破大立’吗？！我们本可以有更好的机会去建立全新的世界，可是你们呢？你们的所作所为不过是在杀死它，杀死我们唯一的星球！”  
　　“那不是霸天虎的错！”  
　　红蜘蛛大吼。  
　　“那不是霸天虎的错！”他的光镜鲜红得像要燃起火来，“那是威震天的错！那个老谋深算的威震天，那个为达目的不择手段的威震天……他与虎谋皮，招募了一群乌合之众，许诺给他们永远不可能实现的空头支票，用一个又一个的谎言糊弄他们！他以为自己召集的是什么？霸天虎精锐吗？不过是一群各怀鬼胎、野心勃勃的废物和铁渣！”  
　　“为了留住这支军队，他放纵他们，任他们抢夺杀戮，自以为掌控全局，实则尾大不掉，反而连自己也深陷其中，为其所累！  
　　“我知道他是什么样的人，他的花言巧语跟擎天柱相比只多不少，雄心壮志亦然，可他早在水晶城坍塌的那一刻就背叛了我们！  
　　“威震天是个叛徒，他背叛了我们，背叛了他自己，背叛了霸天虎！他早已初心不复，锈死在自己打造的铁王座上！最后他发现自己错了，他放弃了，他认输了！他挥挥自己那个破铜烂铁的融合炮，戴上博派的标志，你的标志——跟过去告别了！”  
　　红蜘蛛歇斯底里：“他渣的以为这样就能结束了吗？！”  
　　“红……”  
　　“领袖才是那个腐朽社会的遗毒。”他粗暴地打断他，直视小小的汽车人，目光傲慢又恶毒，“我实实在在地告诉你，大黄蜂。什么时候这个社会才能达到所谓的‘绝对公平’，就要看你那位该死的领袖什么时候死掉。”  
　　气氛一瞬间降至冰点。  
　　小汽车似乎是被他近乎洪流决堤似的宣泄震住了，竟然一时无言。  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　鬼魂突兀地反问：“那你呢，红蜘蛛？你现在的所作所为，又岂不是在走威震天的老路吗？”  
　　“别把我当成威震天！”  
　　飞行者暴怒起来。  
　　他像一团狂风中点燃的火焰，冲上前抓住大黄蜂的手臂。愤怒让他忘记了鬼魂是不可抓住的，大黄蜂也是。他向后一躲，没躲开，反而被怒火中烧的红蜘蛛揪住臂甲，重重掼在办公台上。  
　　“别把我和威震天相提并论！”  
　　红蜘蛛压上来，凑近小黄人的面甲，恶狠狠地重复，别把我和威震天相提并论。  
　　两人之间距离极近，几乎可以感觉到置换的微风吹拂到面甲的清凉。红蜘蛛冷静下来，望进小汽车大而明亮的钴蓝色光镜。细小精密的光学元件在镜片下忠实运作，飞行者贴近时，那层有着奇异天真颜色的光圈飞快地收缩了一下。  
　　他在害怕。  
　　红蜘蛛捕捉到对方不过一纳秒的恐惧。  
　　抓住你了。  
　　他勾起一个莫测的微笑。  
　　一个从未有过，又似肖想已久的恶念缓缓浮现。红蜘蛛凑到小黄人的音频接收器旁，吹着气轻轻问：  
　　“那你呢？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　大黄蜂不解地挣动，飞行单位压制性的体型差让他喘不过气来。  
　　他按住他的手，阻止小汽车聊胜于无的挣扎，另一只手则沿着胸甲一路向下，来到装甲薄弱的裸露腰间。  
　　小汽车不安地颤了颤：“你干什……”  
　　“嘘——”  
　　红蜘蛛学着鬼魂初见时的模样，摩挲着装甲的缝隙，手指伸进里头，逗弄知觉敏感的线路集束。“你孤独吗，大黄蜂？”他挑起一根敏感的神经线，用一种若有似无的力道极轻地爱抚它。小汽车的腰腹收缩着跳动了一下，被温热的手掌按住了。  
　　红蜘蛛压低声线，用一种温柔得仿佛情人絮语般的嗓音问：“你说我孤独，需要朋友，那你呢？大黄蜂，你就不孤独吗？”  
　　“我……”  
　　小汽车口干舌燥。他不是未经世事的幼生体，他知道这些动作的意义，也知道照这样发展下去接下来会发生什么。他嗫嚅着张嘴，却不知要从何说起。是“你冷静点”，还是“不该这样”，还是“我不孤独”？凌乱散碎的数据流冲击着他的语言模块，大黄蜂脑中一片空白：我是应该先拒绝，还是应该先否认？  
　　你孤独吗？  
　　他听到红蜘蛛温柔得近乎残酷的声音。  
　　你孤独吗？你无助吗？你害怕吗？你茫然吗？  
　　飞行者的光学镜是黑暗中熠熠生辉的红宝石矿脉，引诱着他去靠近，去沉沦。  
　　“不……”  
　　他喃喃地握住那只游移到对接面板前的手：“我并不孤独……”  
　　“哦？”红蜘蛛抓住那只手，把它们摁在头顶，恶意地笑了，“你不孤独吗？”他捏住大黄蜂的下巴，残忍地戳穿那副善解人意的乐观微笑下连主人自己都尚未察觉的伪装。  
　　他一字一句，说，不，你孤独。  
　　红蜘蛛无视大黄蜂的挣扎，分开对方垂落桌沿的腿，于是小汽车的对接面板和底盘就那样毫无保留地呈现在他眼前。“你所谓的朋俦济济，不过是为了掩饰内心的孤独和恐惧。广交朋友的大黄蜂，哈？”他嘲弄地笑了，拇指摁住大腿根部绷紧的管线，缓慢而危险地滑动。“你敢说你自己并不孤独吗？你敢说自己所做的一切不都是为了不被抛弃吗？”  
　　手指在内侧薄弱的装甲上留下一对浅浅的凹痕。下身一凉，红蜘蛛粗暴地卸下大黄蜂的前后挡板，露出瑟缩的接口和脆弱的输出管。小汽车呜咽一声，惶惶地并紧双腿，却只夹住飞行者线条流畅的腰。  
　　“小蜜蜂，你看着我，到底是谁更需要‘朋友’来证明自己的价值和意义呢？”他拨弄着柔软的阻尼叶片，小汽车银灰色的接口在手指下羞答答地瑟缩着。红蜘蛛中指和食指探进去摸索，驾轻就熟地挑逗内里紧紧箍住自己的软金属。“你的朋友擎天柱把你丢在水晶城里时你不孤独吗……哦，我忘了，他抛弃了你两次，第一次是在地球，你们的领袖走到了人生的滩涂泥沼，他弃权了，一走了之，把所有糟心事都丢给你来管。然后呢？当你跃跃欲试，准备一展身手的时候——他又回来了。”  
　　“你出去。”  
　　红蜘蛛权作未闻，大黄蜂冷冰冰的面甲和光镜让他在折磨小汽车中找到了新的乐趣。他潜藏隐秘的传感节点上轻轻一抹，小黄人便自乱阵脚地软下来。  
　　他转动手指，柔软的环状内壁自行分泌出潮湿的润滑液。“你真该听听他和风刃的对话，你知道他是怎么说的吗？‘回家’？他把那个脏兮兮的泥巴星球叫做‘家’？” 他撑开哼哼唧唧纠缠过来的软金属，“一个塞伯坦人，把一个肮脏的有机星球称之为家？”  
　　“这就是为什么擎天柱之所以为擎天柱……而你不是。”  
　　大黄蜂思维系统一片混乱，他抓住红蜘蛛作怪的手，还想说点什么，出口却是一连串零散杂乱的电子音。他不是没经历过拆卸，但那已经是很久之前的事，久到连记忆扇区都搜寻不到它的痕迹。他扭动着想要把入侵者推挤出去，却只将对方引入了更湿润狭窄的境地。深处的敏感节点被羽毛似的抚触轻轻掠过，他风扇一滞，紧接着飞快运转，为难以言喻的骚动和快感战栗了机体。  
　　红蜘蛛加深笑容，满意于身下人的僵硬和对接管道与外不符的疯狂绞合。  
　　“你呢？大黄蜂，你觉得自己是擎天柱吗？你认为自己是当领袖的料吗？”拇指揉弄着外置传感节点，他不忘用钝刀似的问询磋磨小汽车和主人一样温驯柔软的神经。  
　　“我猜你不是。”  
　　他模仿大黄蜂的口气：“‘天呐，我为什么要接这个烂摊子，谁要管这堆烂摊子，但是假如我不干，所有人都会离我而去’！”他加快手中的动作，咬上对方的接收器：“这就是为什么你输了，而我赢了。因为我从一开始就清楚自己想要什么。”  
　　“你很挫败吧？被同伙抛弃，被人民驱逐。补天士那个小子从来就不安分，他带着通天晓走了，带着救护车走了，于是更多的人离开了你。有谁留下来了，警车？他考虑过你的意见吗？他不过是在你身边，做他认为正确的事……想想吧，更早一点，在你还只是个卑微该死的小快递员的时候，你为什么不敢告诉他们你的烦恼，你为什么跟着擎天柱？扪芯自问，你真的只是为了追求正义吗？”  
　　他折磨着濒临过载的管道和脆弱神经：“鬼魂是不需要拐杖的，告诉我，大黄蜂，如果你真的像所说的那样拿得起放得下，你为什么还不松开那根废铁呢？”  
　　“说到底，你也不过是个害怕被抛弃的可怜虫罢了。”  
　　“够了！”  
　　大黄蜂尖叫着打断他。  
　　“别说了……”他遮住光学镜，“别说了……”  
　　把手臂拉开时红蜘蛛几乎以为大黄蜂要哭了，可是他没有。小黄人雾蒙蒙的蓝光镜里只有抗拒、难堪，和苦涩。他用沾了交合液的手捏住他下巴，拇指在咬破的柔软唇瓣上搓动摩挲，染上旖旎艳丽的粉色。犹自轻颤的两片软金属花瓣一样翕动着，他看着它们，突然生出了一种想要怜爱亲吻的欲望。  
　　于是他轻轻吻上去了。  
　　小汽车浑身冰凉，笨拙得很。可他却在这个博派鬼魂柔软的嘴唇上尝到了一种令人芯醉神迷的苦味。这种苦味源自四百万年的冷酷生活，源自火种深处，让他想起威震天曾经赐给他的莫大羞辱与折磨。但并不全是，更多的是一种缺憾，这种必不可少的缺憾让他灵魂病态地充实而满足。  
　　“大黄蜂，我和你不一样。”  
　　一吻结束，他直视犹在空白与惶惑中置换不稳的小黄人。  
　　他说：“你把他们当朋友，但我知道我在治理的是一个星球，一个国家。”  
　　“我面对的是一群无意识的暴徒，我从没相信过他们。”  
　　“我无时无刻不在提醒自己，‘水能载舟，亦能覆舟’，今天他们能把我推上王座，明天就会有人把我从上面拉下来，当成踩在脚下的垫脚石。”  
　　他分开无力抵抗的双腿，架在两臂之间：“擎天柱宣布把地球纳入他的保护行列，所有人都起身反对，你知道为什么吗？”红蜘蛛弹开对接面板，蓄势待发的输出管抵在软得一塌糊涂的接口上。“妄图给予一个世界多余的自由，这就是你们失败的原因。你，你们的领袖，自认蒙受十三天元的感召，自视慈悲，眼高于顶。而我呢？我懂得脚踏实地，恩威并施，我知道如何谋取最大的利益。”  
　　“何谓自由？禁锢当中方有自由。”  
　　“有的人生来就该被人统治，因为他们无知无能，无法决定飘摇命运该走向何方，他们需要锁链，需要规章，需要有人统治，需要被统治。”  
　　“你呢，大黄蜂？”  
　　他蹭了蹭无助张合的湿润入口。  
　　“告诉我，你需要被统治吗？”  
　　没有回答，也不需要回答，因为这本就是双方心知肚明的答案。红蜘蛛顶进去，仿佛插入了一个湿润的密闭水舱，尚未自过载余韵中平复的内壁瑟缩又大胆地纠缠上来，他握住对方绷得几乎扯断循环线的腰部装甲，不顾主人反抗自顾抽动。  
　　“不要，红蜘蛛，不要……”  
　　大黄蜂颤抖着声线推拒，手掌搭在红蜘蛛座舱上，对方却纹丝不动。目光落在那只奋力拒绝的手上，红蜘蛛松开一条腿，捉住了它。  
　　它可真小，红蜘蛛想，他可真小。软弱，迟缓，无力抗拒四面蛰伏的密云诡谲和随时关照的死亡，可是又有一个比任何人都要顽固的灵魂。他想撕碎它，又想保护它。  
　　他深深地望进那双蓝光镜，击穿脆弱的光学元件，背后是在无尽空茫中孤独燃烧的明亮火种。  
　　他看着他，有一瞬间，红蜘蛛觉得自己仿佛回到了卡隆，那无数死去的城市中的一个，塞伯坦大地幽深的伤口。他看到头顶高高的卡隆式拱券，坚韧骨架构筑的空间宏伟幽深，向外延伸至露天的斗兽场。角斗士的雕像高举利剑直刺苍穹，交叠剑刃将他包围，四面壁垒跫音回荡。下一个纳秒他又回到了幽深的地下矿脉，隧道长而黑暗，散发着幽幽蓝光的硬质金属在探测仪的一次次敲打中发出不甘寂寞的清脆回音。他看到成群结队的灯泡虫从脚面爬过，他在空洞里被包围，窸窸窣窣的爬行声像在噬咬一个人的灵魂。他想起第一次苏醒，第一次飞行，第一次亲吻……  
　　第一次真正意义上的亲吻。他落在小汽车人冰冷的唇上，像亲吻结晶树上悬挂的露珠。  
　　鬼魂冰冷，红蜘蛛却感到一种无言的火热。小黄人一条腿还挂在臂弯上，他推上去，直到膝盖抵住胸甲。接口因此颤巍巍地绷紧了，不安地等待着即将到来的命运。  
　　他全然抽身，又全然地撞进去，激活了对接协议。小汽车无力承受这种莫大痛苦与快感的交织，弓起腰背，手指挠掉了红蜘蛛肩上崭新的涂漆，痉挛着将对方夹得更紧。  
　　他仿佛置身冰窖，又好像身处熔炉。他被利刃和电流同时穿透，内里神经质地抽搐着，因入侵者的到来尖叫逃窜，另一部分又催促着他飞蛾扑火纠缠不休。  
　　意识模糊中有一只手来到了自己的火种舱室，那只手急躁又迫切地摸索着暗扣，又因不得法门而抠掉了胸甲上的一些涂漆。大黄蜂从锈海吞没一切的浪潮拍击中醒来，抬起酸软的手臂：“不……红蜘蛛，不行……”他尽力张了张不受控制的无力手指，可最终只是被对方牵引着拉起。小指神经质地抽动了一下，像是欲拒还迎。  
　　“为什么不行？”  
　　红蜘蛛耐心舔舐着大黄蜂纤细的手指，一根又一根，输出管却堪称粗暴地闯进饱胀发痛的接口。保护叶片肿胀翻折出一个可怜兮兮的角度。小汽车呻吟一声，难耐地踢蹭飞行者后腰的凹陷。  
　　“为什么不行？大黄蜂，我问你。”他像安抚情人般向上顶了顶潮湿柔软的甬道，大黄蜂喉咙里咳出几声带泪的哽噎。他扳过他下巴，对上那双湿漉漉的朦胧光镜。“你以为我要跟你火种融合吗？”  
　　可怜的小汽车电路板已经快要烧糊了，只觉得胸前被红蜘蛛抓得又痛又痒。他混乱地捕捉到破碎零散的只言片语，半睁光镜，反握住对方的手：“火种融合……不行……啊啊啊——”  
　　“为什么不行？！”  
　　红蜘蛛一路狠狠地碾过那些尖叫战栗的传感节点。大黄蜂在他身下挣扎扭动，挣动四肢，洇出一点无色的清洗液。  
　　他抠到了保护舱的缝隙，然后不顾劝阻地，粗暴而强硬地掰开了它——  
　　里面空空如也。  
　　“大黄蜂，你真该睁大光镜好好看看你自己。”红蜘蛛咬着牙，声音嘲弄又凄凉，“你连火种都没有，拿什么来跟我火种融合？”  
　　大黄蜂不说话了。  
　　他捏住他的肩膀，装甲在飞行者失控的力道下变形扭曲。他怒火中烧，想要撕碎面前这个因疼痛而刷白了面甲的汽车人。  
　　“你身上有什么是你自己的么？你的芯片，你的油箱，你的转换炉，你那些一捏就断的能量管线？还是你躺在水晶城不知哪个角落里的那具破烂机体？都不是……擎天柱嘴里那个天真单纯的白痴快递员是你吗？惊天雷口中那个巧舌如簧的汽车人说客是你吗？脱离了你那些所谓的汽车人同伙，‘大黄蜂’还存在吗？茫茫宇宙中你不过是存活于以太关系网的一簇无名火种，如今你唯一能够依附的是我，没了我你不过是一个为‘伟大汽车人梦想’而死的愚蠢幽灵，除此之外什么也不是。”  
　　他声音逐渐低下来，像是连最后一丝愤怒也被抽走了。  
　　有什么冰凉的东西沿着颈部滚落，濡湿了装甲缝隙。大黄蜂愣怔几秒，方才后知后觉地意识到那是清洗液。  
　　红蜘蛛的清洗液。  
　　天选之人伏在他身上，头雕埋在颈间，像一只倦极而归的茫然小鸟。或许用小鸟来形容一位高傲的霸天虎游击并不合适，但此时此刻，在大黄蜂眼里，他就是一只疲倦的归巢小鸟。  
　　“‘数百万年路途漫长，你还是不是原来的自己’……”他低低一叹，“红蜘蛛，你是不是忘了，其实他一直在那里？”  
　　胸膛上传来闷闷的震动。  
　　“大黄蜂，我恨你。”  
　　“……我知道。”  
　　小汽车叹了口气，用犹自颤抖的手臂轻轻环住了他。他敞开怀抱与手脚，全然接纳了这个困兽犹斗的孤独游击，任其施为。  
　　他们不再说话。对接面板紧紧贴在一起，胸膛也是，距离近得仿佛可以触碰到彼此火种的温度，而事实上其中一人并没有火种。红蜘蛛觉得自己长久以来不过一直在自导自演一幕无休止的独角戏，但今天，他或可在短暂的转场中稍作休憩。  
　　他小幅度地紧贴着对方快速挺动，抵在次级油箱紧闭的入口，深深嵌进去，而湿润柔软的金属甬道温柔强硬地裹紧了他。  
　　信号在濒临过载的一刻达到顶峰。红蜘蛛光镜一片花白，接收器中尽是雪花噪点与电流杂音，唯有抱着他的冰冷双臂沉默温柔，除此之外一片虚无。  
　　他恍惚回到生命伊始，那个万千火种诞生又消亡的地方。彼时以太至高无上的运行法则中尚未萌生出“孤独”与“迷惘”，先觉者犹在沉睡，叛逆者仍未苏醒，每个塞伯坦人都被造物主慈悲的无形双手紧紧维系。他们共享思维，共用同一个跳动的频率，置换同一次吐纳的循环，无悲无喜，无惊无惧，因为喜怒哀乐原为一体，生死来去本就是存在虚无本身。  
　　火种源用无尽慈悲的宽容广阔容纳了他，这个漂泊无依的游子，一个一无所有的囚徒。这缕孤独的神识已经在外游荡了太久，久到连自己都忘了自己曾经如何存在，而今他终于归来。像雨水汇成百川，百川直至诸海——  
　　彼时彼刻，万众一心。  
　　9.  
　　孤独者的任务是加倍孤独。*

 

\-------------------------  
*改自鲍里斯·帕斯捷尔纳克《日瓦戈医生》  
*引用自E.M.齐奥朗《眼泪与圣徒》


End file.
